


second day one

by eightstyle



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, idk what im doing with my life, oneshot divided into three parts, so technically threeshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightstyle/pseuds/eightstyle
Summary: han jisung and lee minho had planned to go out on a date after they finished training. however, jisung had to stay behind a little bit to finish learning the choreography. little did he know, hwang hyunjin, fellow trainee and also his ex, was also planning to stay behind. will this end well?———“i’ve missed you.”———for late night readings when you feel like reading but not really :>





	1. thoughts

_“hey, jisung,” minho spoke up, taking his hand. “i... i like you.” _

_“hm?” jisung jolted in shock, which resulted in minho quickly pulling his hand away. _

_“look, if- if you don’t, it’s fine— i just felt like i needed to—“ he fumbled, shifting away from jisung._

_ “no.” the younger asserted, taking minho’s hand back. “i like you too.” _

these thoughts coursed through his mind as his fellow trainee whispered words down his neck, cornering him between the mirrored walls.

“he wouldn’t mind.” he hissed.

“he would, hyunjin.” jisung said as he pushed hyunjin off him and made his way out. he had a date to catch up to. “now if you would excuse me, i need to—“

“i miss you.” hyunjin blurted out, making jisung stop in his tracks.

“what?”

“i miss your hugs, your stories, your touch, your voice— i miss when we would spend time in the dorms together after training, me holding you in my—”

“_you_ broke up with me, hyunjin. i hope you haven’t forgotten.”

“let me kiss you one last time. i promise, i won’t bother you any more after that.”

jisung doesn’t respond, and instead finds his feet bringing himself closer to hyunjin.

“and let’s be honest,” hyunjin pulls jisung by the wrist, sandwiching him between the wall and himself once again. “you missed me too.”

—

although quite hesitant at first, jisung soon adjusts to hyunjin’s level of making out. not too long after, what he had been previously thinking about disappears from his thoughts. as passion, or rather, angst, courses through their bodies, they are interrupted by the sound of the door swinging open.

“jisung!” a familiar voice bursts in. “have you—“

almost instantly, hyunjin and jisung push away from each other. jisung quickly wipes saliva from his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket as he turns to the direction of the voice. he can’t be mistaken as to who owns it— the very voice who cheers him up when he feels down, the voice that tells him he loves him every morning, the voice that sings him to sleep every night— _lee minho_.

“minho, i—“ jisung starts, visibly frantic.

“you...”

“i didn’t mean to, minho please—“

minho’s eyes dart to jisung, then to hyunjin, then back to jisung, and then to hyunjin, before quickly backing out the door he had just entered from.

“minho, please listen to me... minho please—“ jisung pleads, quickly chasing after his lover. “this is all _your_ fault!” he screams to hyunjin as he rushes out.


	2. perfect

_flashback, day one_

“minho, right?” jisung extends his hand to the new trainee. “i’m jisung.”

hesitantly, minho takes the younger’s hand.

“don’t be scared. we don’t bite.”

—

before long, the two had become best friends. however jisung couldn’t deny the sparks he felt whenever he and minho touched.

“you put your hand like this,” minho guided jisung, who couldn’t seem to get the moves right. “but try to raise your arm forty-five degrees.”

jisung melted at his light touch, which felt like a feather on wings. he had never met someone so gentle, not even his ex—

“jisung!!” minho’s voice called, snapping him back to reality. “are you still listening?”

“yeah, yeah. i’m sorry— i just have a lot of things on my mind.”

“think about that later!! i wouldn’t— i mean, you wouldn’t want to get kicked out.”

—

_one month later, arcade_

“damn it!” jisung shouted, missing the toy for the sixth time that day. “it was the crane!! it’s rigged!”

“let me try.” minho laughs. he inserts a coin and takes control of the crane. “is this the one you want?” a stuffed mushroom.

“yeah!!” jisung jumps, watching the crane as it moves.

as minho hovers the crane over the mushroom, he can’t help but notice jisung on the other side of the machine. the purple and blue lights of the arcade shone on his face in all the right angles, and everything about him was perfect.

“no... way...” jisung mumbles, the crane dropping the stuffed toy right into the drop box.

_even that was perfect._

“ah!” minho snaps back, bending down to get the toy from the opening. “here you go!”

“thank you so much!! i love you!!” jisung smiles.

_and most of all, his smile was perfect._

...

“i know a place where we can have lunch,” jisung said. they were starving and all the restaurants they had wanted to go to were full. “it’s a little run-down though, i hope you’re okay with that.”

“of course i am.” _anything to spend more time with you._

“it’s a malaysian restaurant. it’s just down the road here somewhere... here it is!” jisung continued, “i go here often when i’m sad, or when i miss home. this place has food that tastes so close to malaysian food that it’s like i’m really there.”

“oh yeah, i forgot your parents were still in malaysia. must be hard living here alone.”

_it’s okay, i have you._

“i’ll just go order our food, then i’ll be right back.” jisung said, leading minho to his usual table in the corner.

...

as they ate and exchanged stories, the subject of jisung, malaysia, and this restaurant was brought up.

“you know, you’re the first person i’ve brought here.” jisung laughed a little to himself. “like, ever. even chan hasn’t been here yet.”

minho smiled in response. jisung found it cute and there was no doubt the other felt the same.

—

the two were on the couch in minho’s apartment, going on a _we bare bears_ marathon because it was a rainy day, training was cancelled, and they had nothing better to do.

“my favorite’s ice bear. he’s so cute! don't you think so?” jisung exclaimed, the television screen reflecting on his eyes.

_that was it_, minho thought. _i can’t hold it back anymore._

“hey, jisung,” minho spoke up, taking his hand. “i... i like you.”

“hm?” jisung quickly retracted his hand, pushing minho into a panicked state.

“look, if- if you don’t, it’s fine— i just felt like i needed to—“

“no.” the younger, having regained his composure, reached back for minho's hand. “i like you too.”

and with that, the two shared their first kiss— the first of many.


	3. one more chance

_present_

_all that had gone to waste_, jisung thought as he ran through the hallways to catch up to minho. tears were flowing and flowing but jisung didn’t care. all he cared about at this moment was minho.

_if you cared about him so much, why did you do it? why did you still kiss him... your ex— i don’t know. i’m stupid. i care about him now, but perhaps earlier all i cared about..._

_was myself._

—

“minho, i can explain everything—“ jisung barged in the recording studio to see minho, sobbing in his arms, slumped against the wall with chan next to him, comforting him to the best he can. “i’m really sorry.”

“jisung, now isn’t the time—“ chan tried to signal him.

“if you were really sorry you wouldn’t have done it.” minho spoke in a tone jisung has never heard before. “you set me up and did that on purpose.”

“on purpose—“ jisung nearly argues. however, he reminds himself that he was here to apologize. “i— i know, and i regret it. i know it’s wrong and i promise it will never happen again.”

“promises mean _nothing_. you kissed your ex and that already says a lot.”

“i don’t know what came over me, okay?” jisung choked on his tears. “he forced me to kiss him!”

“and now you’re playing the victim? are you hearing yourself right now?”

“i’m trying to talk to you and_ you_ just aren’t listening!”

“maybe i don’t want to listen to you! maybe i don’t want to hear your voice or see your face ever again!”

“h- huh?” jisung froze before running out the door, slamming it behind him.

—

“i think you need some interference,” chan stated. he had called minho and jisung to his studio, who were now sitting on opposite ends of the couch.

“you said 3racha were going to produce a new track. where’s changbin?” jisung scoffed.

“you told me you got a stray calico! _this_...” minho shuddered in jisung’s direction. “this does not look anywhere near a cute calico cat.”

jisung hissed in response. “you’re one to speak.”

“grow up!” chan slightly raised his voice. “what’s the point of arguing like this? talk your problems out!”

after a long period of silence, with the two avoiding eye contact with each other and with chan, chan speaks up. “minho. you start.”

minho glares at chan, then rolls his eyes in jisung’s direction. he heaves a big sigh, speaking in a low tone. “we were supposed to go out. he told me he had to finish things up so he stayed behind after training.” he looks at jisung, who wasn’t speaking a word, staring at the floor. “i wondered what was taking him so long, so i went back to check on him and—“

“i’m sorry, okay?” jisung rebutted, a little louder than he meant to. “you weren’t there— and i guess, given the circumstances... it seems like i set you up— you know, kissing my ex right in front of you while we were supposed to go out on a date. i get it, it can be easily misunderstood.”

“woojin’s calling.” chan mouths, pointing to his phone. he slowly leaves the room, allowing the two to speak more freely.

“anyway... to make things clear, i did _not_ set you up. i was really finishing things up, and it turns out hyunj— _he_ was too. and don’t—“ jisung pauses. “don’t get mad, but he said he wanted to kiss me and i said i didn’t want to because i was with you already and plus, i had to catch up to our date and— and he said he missed me and i guess i—“

minho stood up to leave.

“no, wait!” jisung grabbed his hand. minho pulled back almost instantly and made his way to the door. “hear me out!” jisung shouted, which fell on deaf ears.

“minho—“ he fell on his knees, bowing slightly. he sobbed, “i’m sorry, i’m really really truly sorry, please forgive me and give me one more chance...”

“i’ll think about it.” minho shrugged, leaving the crying boy to himself.

...

“hey,” hyunjin entered the studio. he had meant to record something with chan, only to be met by jisung who was a mess. “jisung?” he tried to help him up.

“get away from me.” jisung stood on his own, pushing past hyunjin’s hands and leaving the room.

—

** _two weeks later_ **

_7:55 pm_  
_** minho**: hey you_  
_ (seen by **jisung** 7:56 pm)_

_7:58 pm_  
_** minho:** hey_  
_** minho:** i know you’re seeing this_

_8:04 pm_  
_** minho**: come out_  
_ (seen by **jisung** 8:04 pm)_

_8:07 pm_  
_** minho**: are you ignoring me?_  
_** minho**: get out of your room_  
_** minho**: i’m outside_  
_ (seen by **jisung** 8:07 pm)_

“minho?” jisung rushed out, evidently panting from running from his bed to the door. not that it was so far, but his heart was already pounding to begin with. two weeks of awkwardness and avoiding each other, although still stealing glances. will it all finally be over....?

“i’ve been waiting for so long!” minho leans on the corridor wall behind him, arms crossed over his chest.

“and..? why are you here....?” jisung asked. “is it...”

“i’ve thought about it.”

“about...” he trailed off, hoping they were thinking of the same thing.

“i—“ minho looks away. he whispers, “yeah.”

“really!? you forgive me!?" jisung exclaimed, putting his hands on minho’s shoulders. “you do? so we’re back together now?”

minho nods shyly.

“yes!!” the younger boy celebrates, pulling minho into a hug. he hugs back, both of them smiling from ear to ear. they’ve missed each other’s warmth. "i promise, i will never, _ever_ do that again. i am really really sorry and i will make it up to you, i promise!! i promise with all my heart! i love you so much!"

"i've forgiven you already, okay? i'm sorry i was a little too harsh on you too." the older boy laughs, taking jisung’s hands. “i’ve missed you.” _the string of words where it all began. it hits different now for jisung; now it's laced with honey and sugar and everything sweet. _

“let's start over today,” minho says, gazing into jisung's eyes. “our second day one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!! i love minsung!!1!11! watch out for more minsungs.... if i have the time..... but anyway i hope you enjoyed! if you have any comments or ways to improve don't hesitate to let me know so i can write better in the future :>  



End file.
